


cold as ice

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Ice Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ice rattled in the bucket as Sam pushed open the door to the motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold as ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at blindfold_spn: "Sam makes a stop at the ice machine on the way back to the room for a night of cold fun with Dean's ass."

The ice rattled in the bucket as Sam pushed open the door to the motel room, but it was enough for Dean to lift his head off the pillow, turning toward the source of the noise.

"Just me," he murmured and watched Dean relax again, head sinking back onto the pillow where the black blindfold Sam had put on him contrasted with the white of the linen.

Dean's hands were tied to the short wooden bedposts and he lay on his front, shivering slightly in anticipation. Sam took his time, setting the bucket by the bed and stripping his shirt off before turning his attention to his naked brother.

Toying with Dean's short hair, Sam ran a warm hand down his spine, ending with a slap on the ass when Dean complained, "C'mon, Sammy. Get on with whatever kinky shit you're planning." He gasped at the slap but then shrugged as much as his bindings allowed. "What did I tell you? Kinky shit."

Sam chuckled, moving back to stroking down Dean's back. "No kinky shit tonight, Dean. No spanking, or toys, or roleplay, or any of that other stuff."

He could've sworn Dean's body slumped in disappointment but the older man hid it fast. "What the hell are you doing then?"

Sam smiled, silently plucking an ice cube out of the bucket and letting a drop slide off it onto Dean's back. His brother jumped at the contact but before he could question, Sam placed the ice on the base of his spine and held it there.

Dean, predictably, bucked up with a cry but Sam quashed his objection with the order, "Stay still." Dean quieted, and he continued, "You let this fall, and I'll punish you."

Dean laughed into the pillow. "I thought you said no kinky shit, Sammy."

"And I thought I told you not to let this fall," Sam countered instantly, watching as the vibrations of Dean's voice made the ice cube wobble. "I'd stop talking if I were you."

Dean fell silent and Sam retrieved another ice cube from the bucket, saying, "I'm going to put more on your back. I won't tell you where but if you let them fall, you won't like the consequences."

Dean grunted his agreement, gasping but not bucking when Sam placed one at the nape of his neck. Two more were placed on the slopes of Dean's spine and Sam watched goosepimples rise over his brother's skin at the touch before he slowly wedging a small ice cube between Dean's ass cheeks.

While he may have be able to stifle his cry, Dean couldn't stop his body tensing at the feeling, and his cheeks clenched involuntarily. Sam watched with a triumphant smile as the ice cube slid down his left cheek to the blanket as Dean protested pre-emptively, "Sammy, c'mon, I-"

Snagging the fallen ice, Sam interrupted, "Spread your legs, Dean. Carefully, though. Wouldn't want anymore to fall."

Fists clenching, Dean obeyed and parted his legs, keeping his spine straight and granting Sam access to his tight hole.

Grinning darkly, Sam issued one last reminder of "Keep still, Dean," before pushing the ice through the clenching ring of muscle and into his brother's ass.

Despite his best intentions, Dean couldn't control his cry of shock and two ice cubes slid down onto the mattress, leaving dripping trails in their wake.

Not giving Dean time to react, Sam drove the two larger ice cubes home, forcing them up inside him as he gasped shortly. Seeing the melting ice trickling out of his hole, Sam asked smugly, "How's that feel, Dean?"

"Like my ass just got reamed by the Abominable fucking Snowman," Dean ground out, his hardening cock telling a completely different story.

Miraculously, the other ice cubes stayed in place and Sam reminded, "I told you to keep still. The longer they stay on your back, the smaller they'll be going up your ass."

Dean groaned. "You're an asshole, you know that, Sam?"

"Yup." He grabbed two more ice cubes from the bucket and leaned over Dean, instructing, "Open your mouth."

He did, more out of instinctive objection than obedience, and Sam popped one between his lips with the offer, "Either your mouth or your ass, Dean. Your call."

Dean scowled but accepted the choice, groaning again when he felt another cube drop from his neck to the bed. Sam chuckled, picking up the ice and easing it into Dean's hole, which was twitching at the cruel intrusion. Eyes on the final piece, Sam slid his spare between Dean's legs.

Dean whimpered pitifully at the stimulation to his balls, dick already hard and body trembling with the effort to stay still. The trembling was enough for the remaining ice cube, and it slid slowly around off his waist as he sighed in defeat.

Grinning widely, Sam pinned his brother down, ignoring Dean's pleading whimpers as he slid the final cube home, and threatened, "Stay still, or I'll shove a plug up there too."

That did the trick. Dean stilled mostly, ass continuing to clench around the painfully cold presence, and Sam moved up to untie him, registering the combination of lust and annoyance in Dean's gaze.

Tilting his head up to face him, Sam stated calmly, "I want you to suck me off, and I want you to use that ice to get yourself off while you're doing it."

Dean's eyebrows raised, but he nodded in agreement, settling between Sam's thighs as he sat on the bed with his legs spread. Hands linked behind his head, he felt Dean pull him out before a ice-cold mouth closed around his length.

Sam almost screamed at the sensation, gaining a new level of sympathy for the brother who was now swallowing him down, his own hips thrusting forward into nothingness in an effort to get the ice moving against his prostate. They found a rhythm soon enough, Sam arching up to meet Dean's eager licks and sucks while Dean rolled his hips whorishly, cock leaking pre-come onto the bed.

Feeling Dean's pace increase, Sam gripped his hair, watching in amazement as Dean thrust up into the empty air before coming as Sam requested, just from the ice in his ass.

The visual was enough, and Sam came with a cry of his own, hot come spilling out of Dean's cool mouth as icy water trickled down onto the sheets.


End file.
